Batman Beyond: Gods and wizards
by Death Trooper
Summary: Terry McGinnis is dead. His son, who still does not know who his father is, will soon experience a extraordinary secret when he moves into a school called hogwarts and will soon Figure out a terrible secret about himself that will make him think that being the a descendant of batman is an honor…..or a curse.


Batman Beyond:

Gods and Wizards

10 year old Adam McGinnis, which in fact, is me, had always wanted to meet his father.

I felt very strange. Strange, wasn't it for my grandfather's surname to be Wayne instead of McGinnis? Ha, what a joke, I thought.

I asked my grandad, Bruce wayne.

"Grandpa, What happened to dad? What happened? I really want to know, Can you tell me please? Grandpa?"

"Ohhh, Adam, Grandpa can't tell you. Daddy said that. But grandpa will tell you when it is time, ok? I promise, Adam." I then had no choice but wait. I was very curious. My mother died when he was born, and I had no father. I was both angry and curious. So curious. Very curious. I had no idea if I knew this secret, what will await and what will he face.

10 YEARS LATER

"Nice scoring there, Adam!"

"Hey Adam, you're good!"

"Adam! Join us next time!"

10 years. 10 years now, I thought, grandpa bruce has not yet told me who was my father. I was frustrated. Very angry and sad that my grandpa bruce had not yet told him who was my father. Dude,Ii am 20 now, I thought. I am old enough. University now. Really? That old man still won't tell me.

I then went home and made himself a cup of coffee. I was orphaned. Taken in by a nice, elderly couple called Jeremy and Laura, I was living a normal, boring life in gotham city. "Dad, what's for dinner?" "Oh, mashed potatoes and fried chicken, of course!" Oh well. Yeah Right. After dinner, I then went to the piano. Then, I saw a few different buttons on the piano. I reached for them in order. It was some kind of password, I thought. I then proceeded to press them in order and suddenly, I heard a sound to my right. I then prepared myself for the training that grandpa Bruce gave me, which was very useful when bullies corner me in the lockers for lunch money. I then turned to my right, and saw the entire bookcase open into some sort of door. I was stunned. I then ran into the cave—and fell down. Their was no ladder or stuff like that. Or maybe i missed it because it was so dark. "OOOOOOF!"I landed with a thud."What the hell?" It was dark. Very dark indeed. There was no flashlight. I then walked blindly throughout the cave, and then saw a exit. Or a entrance? I searched for something to defend myself with, and then i found a sharp piece of metal stuck on the wall. No. it was no ordinary metal. It was shaped like a bat. A bat. I ran outside—and saw a huge cave with water and a man sitting on a chair looking at a supercomputer of some sort. I slowly approached the man, who was too focused on his computer. I then threw the piece of metal—and missed. The man saw it. He then turned around. "Grandpa Bruce?!" I cried in shock. "Adam! Oh my god!" Grandpa Bruce seemed to have a heart attack. "Grandpa!? What are you doing here?" "Adam….It is time i tell you about your father." I was taken aback by his words. "I'm…..Listening." "Very well then. Your father was Terry McGinnis. The batman. And i was the first batman." I was stunned. Shocked. I was the son of a superhero. "Adam, your father was a good man. But then, He found out a terrible truth about himself. He was not a human." My joy turned to horror. "He found out that he was a metahuman. Metahumans were a kind of mutants. Humans with special powers. Your father had the power to fire powerful energy blasts from his hands. He could also charge any body part of his body with that power, making his punches even more deadlier. But then…" Grandpa Bruce stopped talking. "Then what?" I asked. "He was killed in action defending my partner, Tim drake." "What? He's….Dead?" I slumped down, overwhelmed by my emotions.

"Adam, you are going to be the new batman. Finish what your father began." I was reluctant at first, but i was thinking: I am his son. It's my job to finish this. I finally accepted. Grandpa Bruce, Or he wanted me to call him Bruce wayne, gave me my "Batsuit". "Its your father's. It's old, but i repaired it a lot so its now its very new and good." The suit has claws, a pair of retractable wings, and a strength multiplier. It has a buzz saw, a belt, and a set of new "batarangs", as Bruce wayne calls them. It is flexible, and surprisingly very protective. Even a RPG can't destroy it. Bruce also trained me to the peak of human condition and how to control my powers. "Adam, your training is done." I was prepared. "You will switch schools." "What!?" "That school is for wizards, and i heard that a few demigods also moved in there. Your mission is to protect the school…In secret." I was half excited and half scared. A new school? For special people like me? "And now the headmaster is going to meet you." A old man stepped out of the shadows. "Who are you?" I asked as he walked towards me. "My name is professor Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I heard you are coming here tonight, is it?" "Uh…Yes sir." He sounded friendly. Or is it fake? "May i know what is your name?" "Oh uh…. yes. My name is Adam McGinnis. Nice to meet you, sir." "Ok then. Have you packed your belonging's yet?" "Uh…No sir. I will go pack it now." When i was packing, Bruce came into my room and gave me my equipment. "It is spell resistant. make good use." He then walked away. I went down to see Dumbledore waiting. "Ok, now we are ready." I heard him mutter some kind of spell, then we teleported to a place Dumbledore calls "Diagon Alley". " Why are we here?" I asked. "Well, young man, we are here to buy our equipment." I then went on a shopping spree with Dumbledore, and we brought wands and brooms and books like that. "Ok, now time to go back." He then muttered the same spell, then we got to the school. "Wow, this place is big!" I thought to myself. I then got into a house called Gryffindor. I then went into a cabin. "This is were you live, Adam." "Ok sir, good night sir!" He then went away. i took my stuff inside the cabin. Everyone then looked at me. "Hi there! are you a new student?" A girl with blonde hair came out and spoke to me. "Um… yes." "Good! she said. "Follow me!" She then grabbed my hand and ran forward. "Uh…ok…um….can you please slow down?" But she did not listen. When she arrived upstairs, 5 persons were playing chess—4 boys and 1 girl. "Oh, i haven't introduced myself. My name is Hermione Granger, and these people are: Harry potter, Ron weasley, Percy jackson, Annabeth chase and grover underwood."

"Hi!" Harry said. He got up and stretched his hand out for me to shake. "Hi!" I said as i shook his hand. "My name is Adam McGinnis. Nice to meet you." "So were do you come from?" Percy asked. "Oh, i am from Gotham city." Everyone froze. "Gotham city?" Ron asked. "Did you meet Batman?" "No." I replied. Ron then grew suspicious. "Why are you here?" He asked. "To learn magic, of course!" "You are from gotham, and Gotham has the highest crime ratio in the whole world!" Ron shouted. "What now. Are you afraid of me because i come from Gotham or you just want to insult me?" Ron then threw a punch at me. I dodged, then grabbed his punch, then i kicked both of his legs off the floor. He fell and tried to kick me, but I countered and pinned him to the floor.""Guys, what is going on?" Hermione asked, and ran over. "Ron was insulting me because i come from gotham. But never mind. Here Ron, let me help you up." I helped Ron up then. He he then just looked at me and went to his bed. Percy then asked: "You fight like batman, where did you learn how to fight?" I then replied: "A man taught me that." I then went to sleep. Before I did, I unpacked my belongings and slid my equipment under the bed.

The next day, We had a class that Hermione said was called "potions class." I then saw inside the classroom, there were many potions and only one free seat. I asked the girl who was next to the seat: "Hi. I want to ask does anybody sit here?" "Oh. No. You can sit here!" I then sat down and waited for the teacher to come. "Are you new to this school?" "Uh, yes." I replied. "My name is Luna Lovegood. What is your name?" "My name is Adam McGinnis. Nice to meet you!" We Then shook hands with each other. The teacher then came in. "Ok now the class will begin. Now the first potion i am teaching today is called venom. Its tastes a bit sweet and sour…" "Well sir, I don't think that you can know what venom tastes before you actually taste venom." "Uh….ok son….." The teacher replied. He was sweating now. I then pressured him. "Name's Adam. Adam McGinnis." I then worked out my plan to figure out who this man was. "So i don't think the GCPD and the other staff here will be happy if they found out that you're addicted to venom, sir." The man was then sweating and giggling. "You're good, son." Then the man was starting to grow. Grow. I stepped back. Bigger and bigger. Harry and Percy were astonished by what they were seeing. "Everyone out!" I screamed. I then faced the man. Maybe he was the man that Bruce told me about. As he grown, I saw clearly that he was wearing a mask. "Who are you?" I asked the man. "You don't know me?" He said in a loud, sturdy voice. I was taken aback by his response. I did not know who he was. "Now you will know!" Then the man charged me. I was knocked off my feet and sent flying. How can a man be that strong and large? "My name is…..BANE!" And after he charged me again. He was fast and strong for a man his size and age. I quickly rolled out of the way and sprinted towards the main door. "Adam! Come!" I heard harry. But Bane was hot on my tail. I then Leaped and fell into the school. I then heard Bane pounding on the door. "You can't hide forever, Batman!" I then felt a chill up my spine.

My Cover was blown.

And i Now Failed my first mission.

"Adam, You're Batman?" Harry then asked. I then said: "Yes. I am Batman." I then ran up the stairs to my bed and took out my equipment. I then took my equipment case and press my hand on it. The scanner scanned my hand and after a few seconds, I was into my batsuit. My equipment were also here, on my utility belt. I Then grabbed my bat-saber—no, with my suit i can defeat him without my saber. I then leaped out of the window where the professors were fighting Bane. But they were swiftly overpowered by him and were knocked to the ground. "Bane!" I cried. Bane then looked at me. "So batman is here, huh?" "I challenge you, Bane, to a one-on-one fight. Its ether me, or you." "Huh, so now you're challenging me now? Don't regret what you said now." He then threw a punch at me. I dodged, then I caught one of Bane's venom tubes. but before i can slice it, he grabbed me and punched me so hard that i went flying into the door. I then ignited my Bat-Saber and charged at him. He then tried to hit me in the face, but i slid under and caught hold of his venom tube. I sliced it in half, and at that moment Bane fell to the floor. He was weak now. I stood over him, victorious. Bane then smirked at me. He then said: "You'll never KNOW!" He then activated a self destruct button on his wrist and the second i knew it, he exploded. I was sent flying and my helmet was blown off. I then fell into a river which was not very strong, but my head hit a rock and i started to feel dizzy. I then saw a man standing over me. "So here's the batman." He said. "Lestrange, take him back. find his helmet. He killed bane. We will teach him a lesson later." A woman then walked over to me. She had black hair, and looked like a inmate in Arkham Asylum. "Ho ho ho, batsie, we've got you! Later we'll treat you well. Be patient!" I wanted to fight back but I had no strength. "Carry him." Two men dressed in black then grabbed me, tied me up and carried me. And that's when i blacked out.

When I woke up, I was chained to a wall, with my batsuit removed and in front of me, with my helmet and gear, in a glass box, on display. I tried to break through but the chains were too hard. "So, we've got Batman now." I then heard a voice say. "Hmmmm….What should we do with him?" "What do you want?" I shouted. "So, he's awake now, huh?" The voice then said. The man then came out. He had a white, pale face and skin, and had almost no nose. "I am Lord Voldemort." He said. "So you are Bane's employer?" "Yes. But the venom addicted guy was merely a pawn." I was angered by what he said, because he had earned my respect. "Even those who work for you deserve dignity! Respect! You know that Bane gave his life as a price for working for you? He was a good opponent and a loyal follower of you! Show some respect, you bastard!" But Voldemort just smirked and me and left the room. "Andy, watch him." I then remembered a technique that Bruce taught me. I first wriggled my hand out of the chains, then i grabbed my pocket knife and began cutting. I then broke through and knocked out Andy in one swift punch. I then grabbed my suit and gear and turned invisible. I then ran for the door and leapt out. I then returned to Hogwarts and went into the cabin. "Adam! Thank god!" Hermione said. "You've been missing for days! Where have you been?" "Oh, uh, i got kidnapped by a man who calls himself Voldemort." Everyone froze. "I knew it." Harry sighed. It was he who sent…." "Bane." I said. "He's a criminal from gotham who is addicted to venom and requires it to survive." I replied. I then said: "I'm going out for a walk." I then prepared to leave, Harry, Ron and Hermione wanted to go with me, so I allowed them to come. As we were walking, hermione asked me: "Are you ok? You seem traumatized or something." "Nah. I'm fine." Then, A boy with white hair with 2 other boys behind him came over to us. "So, the great harry potter is walking with…let me count. 1..2..3! 3 mudbloods. Ha! what a joke." The boy with white hair said. "Shut up, Draco." Harry answered back. "Now what? you're gonna hit me?" I saw harry clenching his fists angrily. I then stepped forward. "Leave us alone." I said. "Oh! see! The mudblood is angry now! I'm so scared!" Draco then said. "The name's Adam. Adam McGinnis." Draco sneered. "You should not be here, Adam. You will go back to your dirty, useless grandfather's side and study some old school there!" I had enough by then. I pushed him. "Oh, so you wanna fight?" Draco said. He then tried to punch me, but i countered and punched him in the face, then kicked him off balance and when he was falling i kicked him in the chest so he was sent flying into the hands of the 2 boys. "You're lucky this time, mudblood!" Draco then ran away. "Wow, nice skills!" Harry exclaimed. "Yeah. Training." I smiled. Then, suddenly, black mists defended from the skies. "Oh no. Its Voldemort! Run" Harry cried. I then ran as fast as i can to my cabin, but i got caught by one of the black mists. "Gahhhh!" I dragged the black mist with on onto the ground. I then engaged him in combat and knocked him out. I then kept on running until i reached my cabin. I then grabbed my gear and pressed my hand on it. But then when the suit was almost finished hermione saw my face. She seemed shocked. I then ran past them and Leaped down with the Bat-Saber ignited and i faced Voldemort. "The batman! ah…..now we meet again. I will crush you this time." "Well, you can try." Voldemort then proceeded to blast me with bolts of green lightning. I held my ground. I then ran over and dodged his bolts. I made a comeback by throwing explosive Batarangs at him. One struck him, and i stabbed him in the chest. His expression turned to pain. "Ahh…..Avadra kadabra!" He then blasted me with a powerful bolt of green lightning. I was then sent flying. I felt that my soul was gone. But i thought of Harry. If I was gone, who will protect him? I then saw Voldemort, Ready to use the same spell on Harry. With a final burst of effort, I let out a battle cry and thrusted my saber into Voldemort's heart. He collapsed. I collapsed too, from exhaustion. "Adam!" Hermione was running towards me. She knew i was batman. And at that moment as she hugged me, I knew i was no longer Adam McGinnis.

I was Batman.


End file.
